lightsourcefandomcom-20200213-history
Zab, the Fifth Divine
Zab becomes the Fifth Divine when he has his Orb inside his body absorbed into his entire being. The result transforms him completely, increasing his battle effeciency by an estimated 6000%. Transformation Zab's Orb is nestled within his body, helping him to control his new body from falling apart due to his Catalyst origin. It can change and divert power to his actual abilities, however, and support him. When Zab's body is terminally defeated, and will soon die, he can resort to his last option. Using the Orb, he can crush it and consume the byproduct of the Orb, transforming himself. He gains a new metalic body and a supreme upgrade to his armor, abilities, and weapons. This process has only been invoked four times before this, by the most devoted of the Ascention's ways. They had been willing to give up all that makes them human in order to further their species' goals. They are: Wulfe, the First Divine, 'Demon Hunter'. A mechanical wolf, his weapon is a large greatsword specially organized to be deadly to Demons. Even being in the presence of this blade causes lesser Demons to fade from reality. He has one eye and an insatiable bloodlust. Rayvehn, the Second Divine, 'Sky-Killer'. A mechanical raven, she flies through the skies as fast as any ship, cutting through aircraft with her razor-sharp wing armor or blasting ships out of the sky or space with her pinpoint lasers. Her weapon is a sniper rifile with charged HE rounds that she holds with her arms, which are built into the base of her wings. The sniper hides a sword as a bayonette. Vhipir, the Third Divine, 'Machine Buster'. Vhipir is a mechanical viper, slithering arcoss the battlefield with great speed. He has high-powered lasers built into his back and mouth. His weapon is a laser that continues to fire, creating a sort of extremely-long beam blade that was designed to cut through the toughest of vehicular armor. Tygir, the Fourth Divine, 'Infantry Slayer'. A cybernetic tiger, he bounds all over as he takes out entire strongholds by himself. He has gatling cannons filled with anti-personel rounds, causing miniature explosions upon impact. His weapon is a long axe with energy blades. Because Zab is the fifth to do such a process, he is the Fifth Divine, his name Draigohn and his title is the Destiny Leader.His armor covers his whole body and his only organic part is his brain, which is encased in a revolutionary technological case. Appearance Zab looks different after his transformation than a normal animal like the rest. Instead, his Catalyst and draconic origin influenced his change to make him become a dragon like no else. Overall Height: 10 feet, 11 inches when crouched over, nearly 18 feet when on ends of toes Eyes: left completely blue, right a cybernetic red-and-blue eye Weight: nearly 50 tons Color: Zab's body varies from place to place in color. Most is a polished metallic color or a black color, changing in tint from area to area. The tip of his head is a dark blue, and the ends of his claws are a bright, shinning, electric blue. His servos in the claws all over his body are red, while the joints of his arms and legs are a dark gold. He has a long blue stripe going from the tip of his head down his back and splitting to go across each tail. Body Zab's body is quite long, large, and appears bulky. It is decorated with numerous different designs and plates. The armor itself is quite menacing, and is easily enough to scare normal humans away with ease. It comes with groves, plates, folds, and many more associated with actual armor. The armor, which is technically his skin, flesh, and bones, is all made of the same 'manufactured adamantium' his race designed, being quite durable but nowhere as 'invulnerable' as true adamantium. It is probably around an extreme version of the battleplate used in top-of-the-line capital cruisers, the heaviest of the entire fleet. Arms Zab has four arms, each extending from the shoulder. They are quite skinny for arms, but still pack enough force to go through a mech's battleplate.At the end of each arm are claws, not unlike his original claws. Packed into each is an updated version of his artifical Aard Wind Cannon, except placed backwards. This, when combined with the extenders inside the arms, allow for a ranged strike as quick as a rapier strike. Zab is very dexterous with these hands, wielding weapons with ease and comfort. There are several devices stored in the tiny arms, such as holo-emitters for an on-site projection of a holographic keypad, or other devices for weapons. The Gauntlet is still on his lower left arm, but due to the fact that his arm is now skinnier, it floats above the wrist. Legs Zab has two legs, similair in look and design to his original robotic leg. The legs look like a cross between a metallic heavy soldier’s armor and metallic dragon’s feet. Inside each heel is the same clamp used to grip objects under Zab’s feet, or to crush things when the hydraulics are turned up. The sharpened feet can unlatch from their forward pose and become large hand-like claws. Wings Zab has four wings, each containing many small jets that, when all on, give him a supersonic thrust in flight. They can be overfueled or can change into out-of-atmosphere mode, effective boosting the thrust by many factors, becoming a much higher supersonic. Out of atmospheric disturbance, however, they approach lightspeed. At the end of each wing is a fully-functional claw, capable of grabbing and pulling. Tails Zab now has three thick tails, each of which can extend like the arms and use the air cannon boosters as well. The tails end in razor-sharp spikes, as good as a blade. These spikes, however, can split and unfurl, becoming claws as well. Head Zab's head is completely draconic in all ways, minus the fact that it is made of metal. He has four horns, each pointing backwards from his head, looking like spikes. Zab's brain is encased inside his head, in a revolutionary gel that has no real change like matter. Designed to protect Zab from the many influences of Demons, Scar specifically, It is suspended in the gel, connected to small life support modules and remote connectors, each on the brain itself. Supplemented by his AI, these remote connectors reply to his body as he would normally, as if the metal was his body itself. Attire Zab opts to go without need of anything other than the armor around him, but will occasionally don a single piece of clothing. It is the 'Cloak of the Ascention', to be worn by only those who have made themselves Divine and have completed their Ascention. It is a pitch-black robe with gray-gold trims. Along the center of the entire cloak, two neon-blue lines run over it. The cloak is, as it looks to be, a magical piece of cloth. However, it is only magical as it hides the wearer's face when pulled over their head, only allowing their eyes to be shown. It is lined with cybernetics, however, to deflect a normal blade strike. This does not, however, apply to anything above standard-issue-crafted swords, as it is a very, very weak piece of attire compared to Zab's armor. It has no defense against magic, essentially leaving the only reason to wear it as a sign of honor or respect to those around Zab, his show of his gratitude towards all his allies. Weapons The Blade of Legacy A summonable blade, It is the first of Zab’s two primary weapons in this state. The blade is first summoned as a hilt larger than an average person. After a quick pulse of energy through it, a blade about 30 feet long and 6 feet wide appears. Zab swings it with all four of his arms as if it were merely a shortsword, swinging it with ease. It is inscribed in multiple colors, runes, and paintings, all of which are merely for show. The blade is very magical, although it also seems to be technological, a marvel of both. Blade Abilities: Wave Generation: When magic pulses through the blade, it releases in an arc when swung. This energy wave, in strength, is about equivalent of the sword’s strength. Pyro Blade: The blade sheathes itself in fire, either being able to slash with it or cutting and releasing a wave of fire. Chaotic Bolt: The tip of the blade releases a black bolt which travels through the air like a lightning bolt. It impacts the ground and causes an explosion, although the fire is black instead of red and yellow. Many other abilities are located in this long, powerful blade, most of which are unknown to the world as of yet. Unleashed mode: not revealed yet. Forgotten Victory Blades The second primary weapon, they are various laser blades on Zab’s body, mostly from his claws. From where they come out, a hole opens and a device inside warms up as it projects a magnetic field. It then fires a laser, which is trapped in the magnetic field and causes it to become a blade. They are red and about the length of a lightsaber, with similar properties. If a disrupting energy blast is directed at the blades, the magnetic field will disperse, causing to device to go offline for a second due to overheating. After a few seconds, however, it cools down and re-establishes the blade. They are located in the palms of Zab’s four hands, one in each of his tail claws, and another one in the roof of his mouth. If discharged without the magnetic field, the blades instead act as a high-powered piercing laser, cutting into buildings with ease. However, the laser leaves them way too overheated and must cool down for at least 15 seconds, depending on the energy output. Other Zab has many other abilities, utilizing his personality to adapt on-the-fly and using this new robotic body with all of it's appendages. A few examples: C.A.R.I.L. Barrage Zab has an upgraded version of his original eight CARIL's. Now, 75 of them are stored inside each of his upper wings, with 50 inside each of his lower wings. Now, the blades that were once inside the cylinders are now Forgotten Victory Blades, each just like the ones in his arms. If the emitter is shut down, they unlatch some of the metal off the sides and form claws as well. They are attached to zab via a very long length of extremely supple cables. Seven Swords of the Ascention Seven blades located in Zab's back can be held by each of his hands and tails. Each is different, some containing ranged weapons, others containing defensive measures, and others increasing attack. Devices Buster Grenade: A torso-sized grenade. When set to detonate, It expands and takes the form of a small underwater mine. It glows pink as it absorbs energy around it. In three seconds after priming, the grenade detonates with an extremely large explosive force, capable of leveling a normal building. Guardian Shield Emplacement: The guradian shield is a device stored on Zab's lower left arm, which acts as an energy shield. This version is an arrowhead-shaped charge that can fire out of any of Zab's wrists and implant itsleft in the ground or activate in the air as it falls. It displays an energy field just like the Gaurdian shield. Depending on if it is colored blue or orange, the field will cause normal projectiles to richochet off or dissintegrate, respectively. Above average porjectiles or attacks will take hits to the shield and eventually collapse it. If the attack is powerful enough to take it down in one shot, it will collapse and take that hit with it, nullifying them both, but leaving Zab open to another of those attacks. Stalker Imperfect Stealth Device (SISD): The Stalker is a unit based off of it's asassin-like abilites and it's extremely effective camoflauge that the series developed literally by itself. They use the SPSD, the perfect version. However, units other than the Stalker unit are stuck using the imperfect version, although the name is an understatement. The device does not contain the original ability to perfectly camoflauge the user, so the ending result is similar to the camo of the Halo series. It wavers with extreme movement altogether, and can fail immediately if disrupted with certain energy-disrupting weaponry. Implanted Multihead Charge: A rod-shaped explosive charge, it is designed for leveling buildings, bunkers, or reinforced structures with a single blow. The device fires out of any of Zab's palms. It is most effective if his palms are flat against a wall, in which the device fires and implants itself deep into the wall, even if the root is only inside the surface of the wall. When triggered, it explodes and sends high-explosive ordinance drilling through the walls from it's original position, causing a chain reaction that continues to send more explosives for up to 5 reactions. Missiles: Zab has missile tubes in his shoulders, along the lengths of his tail, inside the top of each wing, and one secondary one in each of his arms. Bombs: Zab has bombing tubes along the front of his legs so that he may drop bombs while flying over an area. Attacks Wing shear: Swing both wings forward, metal shavings being released. These shavings are about the size of splinters except long and sharpened, equivalent to armor-piecing rounds. Breath weapon: As all dragons have, Zab’s breath weapon is now more advanced, able to switch from fire breath to fireball to lightning bolt. Phase Shift: Zab retains his ‘fast movement’ type of teleportation, now due to his advanced form he can make three shifts in succession, although it has a longer cool down time. This illusion cannot hit anything, but nor can it be hit. It is, in every sense, a distracting hologram. Phantom Dragon: Zab’s Phantom Dragon is updated, now it is more of an illusionary technique. Zab can use it to project himself as an illusion, effectively making it look like there is two of him. Draconic Fireworks: Essentially Zab’s only remaining spell. It acts like magic missile except they have more of an explosion on impact, the explosion also releasing electric bolts in the vicintity. A maximum of 10 fireworks can be launched with one spell charge. Lockdown: Zab's original lockdown ability stil works. Seperation: Although not technically an attack, Zab can detach any of his arms, legs, wings, tails, or head from the main body. If they are intact, he can still control them, although from the distance of the two sides a little lag is present. The lag, however, is not present between Zab's main body and his head, as these two are intertwined systems. Transmutation: Zab retains all his transmutative properties and now can use them in any of his claws, minues the wing claws and feet. Armor Zab's armor is as close as his race can get to futuristic manufactured adamantium. It deflects normal blades and projctiles, and only tough materials can begin to cut through his hide. He is heavily armored in the chest, head, hands, legs, and the length of his tails. The armor is lighter around the neck, arms, and tail ends. Nevertheless, due to his extreme size and no need for organs, his entire insides are metal, exceptions for devices and others inside his body. This means his body is unnaturally thick, and cannot be cut easily all the way through. Actions in the Light Source